Arya's Love
by Akurei-ryu
Summary: Where the daughter of Islanzadi falls in love with the rider Eragon. Where romance is a hard game to play with the elf! Caution: contains lemon
1. Gone?

Gone?

Akurei: Hello everyone! This is my first story so I'll do my best to write great stories!!

Arya: …

Eragon: Really?

Akurei: You don't believe me?

Arya: …not really.

Eragon: Same! –nods-

Akurei: I'll show you!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the war on the Burning Plains, Arya, Eragon-shadeslayer, along with other leaders was resting after the long fight that occurred.

Arya was in Nasuada's formal tent talking not only of what has occurred but also of the future plans. They were unsure of what might and will happen to the new rider.

"What of now?" Asked Nasuada seated in front of a temporary desk on the left side of the tent.

"I'm uncertain, but I'm sure queen Isanzadi would want Eragon to finish his training."

Arya paced around the room uncomfortably, while Nasuada pondered something that might help. Nasuada cupped her chin with a graceful hand and held her elbow thinking most strictly.

"You are right Arya, Eragon should finish his studies…I hope we are safe in Orrin hands," said Nasuada letting worry take its toll on her.

Shortly after a teenager no older than seventeen came in closing the flap behind him, taking two steps he bowed and cleared his throat as Arya and Nasuada waited for him to say what was needed.

"My lady Nasuada, rider Eragon left with sir Roran."

Arya and Nasuada eyes lit up after hearing the news, Nasuada belted on her dagger and left while Arya trailed behind. Once outside the tent the servant turned to her and Nasuada dismissed him, Nasuada turned to Arya.

"Find them, if they aren't there come to me."

At the last words Arya turned on her heels and ran as fast as her elven legs allowed her, She dodged soldiers and half-lit tents with soldiers going to sleep or tying to. After reaching the tent Eragon was assigned to Arya flung open the flag hoping on finding them, only to find it was bare expect for the beds and a low-lit lamp in the middle with a bowl of water on Eragon's bed with the saddlebags still lying against the canvas.

"Eragon…" mumbled Arya.

At that Arya turned and fled toward Nasuada's tent, when she reached it was still the same was as before expect something was out of place, Nasuada was not there no one was in a 1-mile radius.

Arya cursed in the ancient language and looked around, only to find Orik walking up with a mug of mead and dunk for is stride is off. Arya walked up to him and held the dwarf by the shoulders and looked at him in the eyes though he never met hers she knew that he was drunk and might fall over, for he usually never gets drunk.

"'et off me elf." Cried Orik in his drunken state.

"Have you seen the rider?" asked Arya worried.

"Shade-…Slay…er…" Said Orik as he fell over unconscious.

Arya looked he fell over an a bunch of his clan dwarfs came over and picked him up laughing in their gruff voices and took him off to his tent, she looked up at the sky to see nightfall is coming. The elf looked around the resting grounds for a sign of Saphira, but if there were none to be found with her eyes. When she turned around she was face to face with Nasuada. Who noticed a single tear on Arya cheek, It shocked Nasuada and her guards as they were dumbstruck. Arya turned her head and wiped the tear away and looked away and wiped the tear on her shirt and was a bit embarrassed at the look that Nasuada got.

"An crying elf, never before in my life have I seen one." Said Nasuada with sympathy, and walked into the tent with Arya while servants came in and warmed up the tent.

The guards guarded the tent and closed the flap after everyone has gotten through, Arya paced the room again and stopped. Nasuada was on the right getting her amour removed by her personal servant.

"Did you see Eragon?" asked Nasuada curiously.

"No" said Arya in a deep sign.

Nasuada walked over to Arya once her amour was off and put a hand on her shoulder and looked at Arya's somber brown eyes and saw that not only was she mad but she was a bit saddened too, so to cheer her up Nasuada smiled a pretty smile.

"What now?"

"I…I don't know," said Arya who looked like she was about to collapse from the events happening around her.

As Arya looked down at her boots Nausada sat down on a chair and looked at the elf in wonder then looked down at her lap. Nasuada, from the looks of it was a bit uncomfortable in the silence but she did not let it get to her. Arya squatted toward then ground and studied it looking for an answer that might appear or an idea would pop up in her head.

Nasauada's POV

Nasuada studied the elf from her seat and wondered why she was acting the was she was acting, she was not like this in Tronjheim or in any other place that Nasuada had seen her in.

'Why is she acting the way she is? Does she like Eragon? Or is she worried about his safety? This is truly odd for an elf to almost cry but why did she? Can elves show emotion? Or do they hid because they are afraid to show it?'

She watched the elf as she stood and looked at Nasuada waiting for any answer or a request Nasuada might come up with or has. Nasuada was dumbstruck at the new emotion Arya showed so quickly in at lest the 3 minutes, by the sudden change did alter the feeling in the room Nasuada withdrew and sat up straighter and cleared her throat.

"This is grave news, I have a feeling that Eragon didn't abandon us for the Empire. Though after the recent events I have learned that about Murtaugh, but I believe that Eragon can take care of himself. I do worry for his safety; He made a bad decision and he might have to pay for the consequences, though I believe I will not be rash on him."

As Nasuada said the last words Arya looked at her with a newfound strength and understanding in her words, as the moonlight was sitting over the Boer Mountains and Surda goes in to the dusk sunlight Arya bows to Nasuada and tells her of her plans and leaves the tent and leaves to go watch. She goes to her assigned tent and grabs her bow and quiver and walks over to a ledge that looks over the battlefield of the Burning Plains. As she sits down against a rock to wait for Eragon, then a lone soldier comes from the camp and Arya already her bow, strung and ready to shoot before his head ever appears over the other side.

Normal POV/ Arya's POV

He bows to the elf and says calmly,

"Lady Arya, I Corrigan have come to sit with you and watch for rider Eragon and sir Roran," He bows again and takes his position on the bottom part of the ledge and sits and waits.

Arya looks at the human with questions but deems not to ask them so she lowers her bow and stows it away and sits down again waiting…

As the dusk sun raises a lone small fire is set 3 leagues away and Arya stands in a hurry as the solider has fallen asleep yet again, Arya looked in the direction but could only see 2 ½ leagues away, an idea comes to Arya and she would reach out with her mind,

As she got to a familiar mind she asks "'_Eragon? If you are there you must come back immediately for Lady Nasuada wants to have a word with you in private as _would _I…_'"

She waited a bit…

"'_Yes it is and I_ _know...I'm sorry for the trouble I have caused but Roran-_'"

He was cut off by something and Arya hears Saphira entered her mind by saying…

"_'Little one, is being stubborn. He taking care of a woman the name I know not, but i belive Roran is in love with her…Eragon left to get her and I helped…I'm sorry Arya…We truly are._'"

Arya clutched her teeth in anger in distrust for he know Eragon would do something stupid for he always had since Arya had seen him, the solider woke with a start, he asked what happened and Arya shook her head in response. But when Corrigan saw the smoke he jumped up and readied his bow, only to see that Arya pushed it down shaking her head. He lowered it in question but he did not ask any. Arya walked and sat beside a rock.

At long last when Arya saw Saphira come over the ledge and land Arya saw Corrigan jump back in fear but he did not fall. As Saphira landed with Eragon, Roran, and a mysterious girl and with hurting her Eragon climbed down as Arya folded her arms and Eragon kew why. Roran jumped off Saphira as she turned her head and faced Roran then the girl sniffing her, Arya looked at Eragon with hot air shooting out of her nose, if she could she could have fire come out of her for she was so mad at him for his disobedience.

Then she studied the girl, Roran and Eragon; the girl is unconscious with bruises as big as Saphiras' scales, while Roran looked as Battle torn as Eragon but Eragon had a cuts and …and blood all over the clothes he wore from battle…the blood was dark red with a hint blue in it.

Arya studied the blood and looked at Eragon confused and she had to ask,

"Where did the blood come from?"

"Ra'zac," said Eragon shuffling his feet and looking down.

" I need help for Katrina!!" Cried Roran as he noticed her breathing is slower.

Saphira picked up Roran by the collar and put him on her back, while Arya tole Saphira where the healers ar located. As they took flight Arya and Eragon watched as Roran held on for dear life, for he was not use to flying yet.

Eragon opened his mouth to speak but Arya butted in,

"Eragon! You have not idea the madness you brought on Nasuada and me! What have you done? Did you know if the Empire caught you no one could save you? You are the first rider, we can not afford to leave you alone, you are a foolish rider…" she said from going mad to madder.

Eragon would have cried if not for his manhood but he forced it down in his effort to stay emotionless, but nonetheless he did a few words out,

"I know… but my cousins fiancé was in trouble and we had to not only avenged my fathers death but kill the Ra'zac. We had to save her-!"

He never got to finish his statement because Arya held up a hand to silence him and said,

"What?!" Her anger echoed over the vast plains.

Her anger subsided for a long while as she calmed her self down so she doesn't have to kill him, When she noticed the blood again and she looked up at him with wonder and a straight faced and asked him,

"Did you kill them? All?" As she avoided Eragons eyes.

After a while they were calm avoiding each others eyes and they didn't know what to say to one another. Arya just came up to him and cupped his chin as he looked at her with amazement as what she is doing…for she did not kiss him. He looked at her and she looked at him and she smiled a beautiful smile she could have, Eragon got butterflies in his stomach the look he gave her for he blushed back for his cheek were red as roses.

"Lady Nasuada wishes to speak with you, Eragon…as do I when she is finished."

Arya studied his face and he did him they did move since they started looking at one another.

Arya turned her head and then came up to him and kissed his right cheek, he almost wanted more but Arya stoped him with two fingers and shook her head. As she took a step back she looked at him, she blush a light cheery red.

Eragon blushed too and looked down but before he looked up she had her back to him and she uttered,

"Sè mor'ranr ono finna"

As she walked off with out another word, she wanted him to leave him pondering his thoughts. Arya move all her hair over her left shoulder and was standing on the other side of the ledge for she thought about what she did and what occurred; and thought if it was the right thing to do or if she should continue doing what she was doing.

'Should I have done that? Should I continue?' thought Arya .

She let the thoughts roam her mind when it finally faded she ran off and toward the castle just as Eragon was descending and Saphira was coming to his aid.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akurei: There you go!

Arya: You ruined me fool!

Akurei: -runs off crying-

Eragon: Arya why are you so harsh?

Arya: -runs after Akurei-

Eragon: well…what an interesting day, well since Akurei is gone I have a message for everyone

-turns toward audience- Please leave Akurei with a review and how the author did… or I will come after you…and that's no threat, anyways also tell if the author should continue or make a better layout of her story. Its up to you, but if you leave something don't make fun of Akurei –whispers- the author can be emotional… -normal voice- well have fun!!!!

Sè onr sverdar sitja hvass!


	2. To confess or not?

To confess...or not?

Akurei: Here we are yet again! Hello and welcome to chapter 2!! Please read and Enjoy!!

Arya: You're odd…

Akurei: -tear forms- ….

Eragon: -hugs Akurei- Arya be nice!

Arya: -shrugs-

Akurei: -pulls away from Eragon- I'm fine now.

Arya: -rolled eyes-

Akurei: come on guys be happy u might confess your love!

Arya: -turns back to Akurei-

Eragon: -blushes and turns away from Arya-

* * *

Once Arya was at the castle she went to a random room and sat in it, It had only a bed and a window with a dresser with no window. When she got inside she closed the door behind her and sat on the bed looking down at the floor thinking about what to say to Eragon. If she would confess her love for him or tell him about the mistake he made and rip him anew one. But she decided against it and looked up; she wasn't in her room just a random one or a dungeon room. 

'To think that I think and walk at the same time, not a good idea on my part…my worries are going to get me killed if I'm not careful…' thought Arya left the room and made her way to hers'

On her way to her room the elf came upon a conference room where Orrin have discussions with his members of court and such. So she came to the door and eavesdrop on their conversation, for Eragon forgot to clear of listeners,

"…and to think that you thought about security, Eragon…" said someone who sounded like they had high authority and with gruffness in his voice.

"Eragon, we worry for you…what you did was dangerous and idiotic. Just think before you run off with Roran." Said Nasuada with worry.

"Also in the lines of you training you will return to Ellesmera in two days from now at the time of dusk, and as you may already know you will be leaving with Arya. You may go you are free to roam but be careful rider!" Said the man.

With that being said Eragon left the room and came face to face with Arya, They exchanged looks and Eragon shoved past her with out another word said. He walked to the courtyard as Arya followed him and stared at his back, as Eragon made it to beside Saphira who was sitting in the courtyard probably minding her own business. Eragon sat at her side and Arya peeked around the corner.

After a while nothing happened, the Saphira bumped off the ground in a little laughter and fire shot out of her nostrils and burnt a little circle in the ground turning the sand browner and black in some spots. Arya turned more around the corner to see Eragon on the ground looking up at the sky with Saphira looking at him with one big eye and then at her, and the dragon motioned for Arya to come over and join Eragon and her.

Arya came over to Eragon and sat beside him and looked at her leather boots.

"Greetings, Eragon…how did it go?" asked Arya looking up at the sky too.

Eragon sat up and Arya looked at him with wonder.

"Horrible." Said Eragon flatly.

Arya looked down again and a thought came to her, and I might keep him away from his foul mood.

"Eragon, do you like someone?" Said the elf most curiously.

Eragon turned his head toward her dumbstruck then he folded his arms close to his body and leaned forward.

"I…" choosing his words carefully he added "…I'm uncertain."

Arya put a hand on Eragon but then put it back on her lap and was scared to go any father than where they are now, or was she just holding back? Arya didn't know.

Eragon POV

Eragon looked over at Arya who had her head facing the opposite direction and with a hand close to her face probably biting nails but Eragon was uncertain. Saphira nosed him and asked,

'_You think she might like you, little one?' _Eragon looked at her after she said it and Saphira only winked with her one big eye and looked away, adding,

'_It's only an idea…'_ and didn't say anything else just listening to what might happen.

Eragon looked down and then saw Arya looking at him and Eragon had to ask,

"What do you mean, Arya?" with his lowered eyebrows forming a smile.

Arya eyebrows formed a frown and looked away a beautiful blush forming on her cheeks and she didn't say anything…Eragon didn't know if she wanted to answer or if she wanted to know something that Eragon didn't understand.

Arya turned her head back and signed answering the question by saying,

"I will tell you only if you swear to me in the ancient language that you will keep it a secret…" said Arya looking directly into Eragon's eyes being serious about every word she said.

Eragon not only felt his stomach tighten up but there were butterflies in there too, but reluctantly he nodded his head and begun to say what he was to suppose to say,

"Vel eïnradhin iet ai Shur'tugal." Said Eragon confidently.

Arya's POV / Normal POV

Arya cleared her throat noiselessly and looked down getting up she faced Saphira and told Eragon she wished to talk with the dragon, when Eragon nodded she asked,

"'_Skulblaka, eka cel__ö__bra ono un mulabra ono un__ onr__ Shur'__tugal__ n__é__ haina. Atra nosu wais__é__ fricaya.'"_Said Arya with no emotion on her face but a little smile on her lips.

After that Arya sat beside Eragon and looked him in the eyes and kissed his lips smoothly to tell if he that right kiss…when at least three minutes when by Arya stopped and satbeside him and saw that Eragon eyes were closed and he didn't' want it to end.

Eragon open his eyes to find Arya looking at him and he looked down embarrassed and they looked away and Arya told him,

"Eragon, to tell you the truth… I love you." As she grabbed his hand and held it waiting for his reply.

Yet again Eragon was found Dumbstruck but he had to answer her and quick but he did know what to say, the whole day was powerful events that shape him and confuses him and at this very moment he didn't know what to tell her and he asked Saphira and she gave him one advice,

'_Go for it, little one…this one I approve of.'_ Saphira looked at Eragon and nodded her head.

Eragon looked into Arya eyes and saw that she was serious about her feeling and that he should not jeopardize her in any way. But an idea came to Eragon that he just had to ask,

"What about in public? I love you... but what about showing our love in public?" Eragons' eyes were worry some.

Arya thought over what he said and came to only one conclusion,

"That I know we should keep this love to our selves in private, and in seclusion too."

Eragon agreed with the Idea and kissed her again and this time it was a bit longer, But Saphira didn't mind she thought Arya was odd at first but she is in some ways just like Eragon so Saphira agreed with their love with a puff of smoke out of her nose as a bit of a chuckle that she made and hummed.

They hugged and hugged till their arms were tired and they sat down while Saphira ran off hunting or to see if a farmer would allow her to have some of their flock.

They sat next to one another holding hands and pecking on the cheek once in a while, but once the day was running out they knew they had to go their separate ways to bed, but that didn't faze them for they knew they would meet in the mourning.

…

The next day Arya woke startled as if she woke from a bad nightmare, As she sat up she rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes and looked around to see is she was in the right room, one with a water basin with a four poster bed and a halfway formal dresser. The elf got up and washed her face in the basin and shivered as the water as gone cold and it ran down her back, next came a loud scream as if someone was being whipped to death and they have been whipped more than they can handle, but there was no noise of a whip being whipped.

Arya ran next door in her light green cloak and flung open the door to find Eragon in a night cloak on the floor wiggling like something as hot as magma was burning form his back, Arya came to his side and held him still as to try and make sure he doesn't make the pain worsen, The only thing she could do is try and comfort the poor soul, and watched as Saphira tried to help him only to feel the same pain.

Arya could tell that a big blot of pain came through for Saphira made a growl so big that it made Arya deaf or a few minutes, when is done and Eragon is left panting so much it sounds like he is walking the sands of the Hadarac Desert for months on end.

Eragon opened his eyes to find Arya holding him down but loosened as their eyes met and a single tear fell out of Arya's eye and on to Eragon's cheek bone and fell to his chin and down his neck, Eragon coughed and asked raspy,

"Its getting worse by the day….Arya…I feel…I feel like…one day…it will break me."

Arya comforted him with her hand rubbing his right cheek and shushing him to be quiet and not to say such bad things.

"You are tough rider, tougher than ever before the other rider…don't let a single scar destroy that trust you have in your body." Arya cried tears soaking the bottom of her cloak.

Saphira coiled her head around Eragon and looked up at Arya and told her,

"'_Lady Arya don't let life get you down, you have love that brings happiness everyday…so rejoice!_'" Said Saphira after the last bit of pain ceases to exist.

Arya smiled a brilliant smile one of true happiness.

* * *

Akurei: Awe true love!!!! –cries of over happiness- 

Eragon: -gives Akurei a tissue-

Arya: -hug and kisses Eragon- you right Akurei!

Eragon: -caresses Arya-

Akurei: -starts to leave room- I think I should leave now…

Akurei: -Out of room- Hello every one I hoped you liked this one… I did well leave a review and if you're a member of Fan you might get a reply back! Tootles –waves-


	3. Love the right thing?

Love the right thing?

Akurei: Well here we are again for yet another story with Arya and her lover.

Arya: Lover?

Akurei: Yes… you know Eragon! -raises eye brows-

Eragon: …

Arya: Ah, right!

Akurei: Oh shit! I forgot to bring back the story! I'm such a noob! –leaves Eragon and Arya alone-

Arya: -to Eragon- You thinking what I'm thinking?

Eragon: -looks at Arya- does it deal with triple x? Maybe… -leaves with Arya-

* * *

After nightfall came and went Arya slept with Eragon in his bed but they didn't really do anything just slept with one another. When Arya woke in the mourning the suns' rays were shining through the window on the stone floor warming it, the elf woke and walked to the basin and looked inside to see her self looking back. Her face was emotionless; her nightgown flowed to the ground in gracious waves. She got dressed in a light green shirt with a v-neck and brown leather pants that went past her knees and stopped; she sat on the bed and looked at the floor. With her boots right beside her he slipped them on and stood up and came over to Eragon's side and kissed his cheek and left the room with out a peep, once she was out the door she belted on her belt and then her sword with her bow on her back with quiver. 

Once outside his room she walked down the hallway to clear her mind and maybe get some fresh air while she was out when a red hair woman came into view and stopped before her. Arya tried to evade her but the woman was to fast with her cat who only sat and watched the two fight it out, when finally frustration came to Arya she asked the woman,

"I pray dear woman what is that you want or need to say?"

The woman only shook her head as her red hair twists form side to side and stopped on her shoulders, she told,

"Me? Why what a silly question you ask, but if you need an answer I might give it to you…"

Arya rolled her eyes and looked at the woman, and waited for an answer.

"I was coming to talk to you, if you didn't mind…knowing that elves sleep very little and stay up most of the time."

Arya nodded her head, but was unsure of the woman's intensions.

"might I ask you name, fine fellow?" Arya asked most curiously.

The woman cleared her throat and said most clearly,

"I am Angela, the healer…my dear."

Arya was surprised she never herd of Angela before nor did she ever see her before in her life but Arya was eager to lean more so he wanted to talk with her.

"So what is it you wanted to ask?"

Angela looked at Arya then at the cat that followed beside her.

"You and your lover, are close, no?"

Arya's eyes widened and she was scared to answer,

'_How did she know I had a lover?_'

"Umm, you could say that…yes."

Angela nodded her head in understanding then looked at the elf that was now calm.

"Well, let's just say I know who it is…" She let is slide testing the elf.

Arya was frightened by the so called threat that Angela made but the elf refused to let it show on her face and the elf tested her back.

"You don't say," Said Arya sarcastically.

"Yes," then in a whisper she added, "the rider, that's who."

Arya signed in disbelieve for she did not believe this woman nor will she have to if Eragon came but alas he didn't so Arya dealt with it herself.

"You have no proof; you can say such things with out proof."

After what was said Angela only looked down at the cat and winked and said back,

"I may not have proof but I know someone who does…and he is willing to tell all."

"Who is it?"

"Why shall I tell you?"

"because it's important to our life, that's why!" Arya said angrily.

"Fine, a cat…that's who saw it and could confess."

Arya crossed her arms and though, was the woman mad or was she crazy. Arya didn't know and I stupid question it would be to ask, though she looks the part a bit doesn't usually mean she is. So Arya shook her head then she asked her,

"Whose cat, might I ask?"

"You may, and it's my cat that's who."

"Yours? Your cat is normal, barely able to tell a thing about anything." Arya said with a chuckle.

"YES! He is my cat, well not mine he follows me and I feed him but in some ways he is mine and he is not normal he's a were-cat that's what he is."

Arya was taken back she heard of those kinds of cats but they were myths, pure fantasy but one right beside her right now! Why it's almost insane or totally and utterly crazy.

"Dear Angela I'm sorry for the trouble I have caused you but, you mustn't tell anyone or chaos will happen everywhere and both places not only the humans but of the elves and I don't much more of this I can take."

Angela angled her head away from Arya then put it back and agreed.

"Fine, it's between you, the cat, and me."

Angela bowed to the elf and felt without a word leaving the cat to sit and look up at the elf. Arya took a step then found out that the cat was still there on the ground looking up at her. Arya bent down and looked at the cat and asked it,

"So, you're the cat that saw it, hugh?"

"Yes."

"Well, do you have a name?"

"I go by many names, but my proper one is Solembum."

"Well Solembum, what is you wanted to ask?"

Solembum only looked at her as if to shake her head but didn't, SO she got up and turned around and patted after Angela leaving Arya to her self.

'_Weird…_'

Arya turned around and looked out a window to find the mourning sun rising warming the earth with the new rays if the day, when the scenery was too much to take in Arya turned around and decided to check up on Eragon. When she got to his room she found Eragon leaving it with a normal white tunic with a brown vest and leather pants with Zar'roc on his side, when Arya came up to him he looked at her and then looked to see if anyone was coming and hugged her and then walked beside as they walked down the hall. They walked through the whole castle to the court yard and when they got there Arya worried about Eragon for he did not say a word till they got there to find Saphira looking at them just as worried as Arya. Both the dragon and Arya looked at Eragon with worry in their eyes and stared at him for an answer.

"I saw something in my dream that scares me, for I don't know how long till I have till it happens."

"'What happens to who?'" asked Saphira who was worried for Eragon.

"Its some one close, that it…"

"Did you see a face or a silhouette?"

Eragon only shook his head as Arya asked the last question; both the dragon and the elf looked at one another then at the rider who sat next to a wall close by.

Arya sat next to him as she wondered how to calm him or to ease his pain that seems to cloud his heart, but that would have to wait for Eragon stood up and looked at Saphira who looked at him with one big sapphire eye on him. Arya guessed he asked her or told her something for she got angry and almost blew fire out of her nose, but instead came ash like smoke. Arya was frighten by this for she doesn't want to be on an dragon bad side, but she calmed when Saphira looked away and didn't do anything else except sit on the ground and turn her head away from everyone else.

"What is it Eragon?"

"I told her who it was or thought it was…and Saphira got mad and confused so now she is thinking it over."

"Can you tell me at least?"

Eragon looked at Saphira like he was telling her and then looked at Arya.

"Fine, but it won't be pretty. The person I saw was, I believe you or Murtaugh."

"Murtaugh, why him?"

"I don't know, but I think he's my, my brother."

"Your brother!?"

"Yes…"

"'_It may as well be for I think it might be the same, but I could be wrong._'" Said Saphira as she came and sat on the ground with her belly on it.

Arya consulted everything over and came to a conclusion.

"I think you are right, but I would talk to you teacher about this not with me."

Both Saphira and Eragon agreed to this and they sat in silence till they (Saphira and Eragon) left for a meal while Arya said she wasn't hungry. While Arya came form beneath the court yard to the side of the castle wall the heat was unbearable in the sand driven place but too much for Arya so she drew upon her magic and used a green orb to shade her skin for it stated to flak the top of her ears. But she took it upon her self to wear a cloak while she was out to hide her ears from the people of Surdia, but she walked around a little wall street food market with their wares and food on display for sale. Araya came to a weapon store and looked at the weapons humans make, they were unlike the elves and some were far too heavy. A little plum man with a crooked nose and a mole right on the tip came to the elf from behind and said,

"Lookin' for somethin' dear?"

"No, no, just looking."

"That's best all you do…" He said nastfuly and left to go behind his wagon.

'_Such rude people, I almost feel sorry for them._'

Arya looked at other stores like jewelry and herbs w/ spices, and also and little antique shop. But it had nothing of interest to her; she walked to the window of a little bar and looked inside. When she turned around she felt a sharp pain in her neck and her vision blurred like she was loosing her sight and she fell over unconscious. Her breath was low for she felt a burlap sack go over her head and tried a bit around her neck and her writs and ankles were bound, she was thrown on what felt like a wagon and travel off sight on what might have been the bumpiest ride Arya has ever been on.

When it stopped Arya was lifted of and taken inside for the suns rays were not shining on her, when she was inside she was thrown up against and a wall and then she heard something get tied tightly shut lie a wooden cage but it was hard to tell the noise was muffled. She gritted her teeth in anger as she memories of the capture in Gil'ead played over in her head, but the loose tie on her neck was loose tie and she pulled her head out. She looked around to find herself in a shed with four men looking at her with mean looks there was a table with some kind of tools on them, she looked at them and they looked at her.

"She's awake boys." Said the one in the middle and the other three busted out in laughter.

"You're a freak, not to mention a moron." As her hood fell of and her ears show with anguish fell upon her face.

* * *

Akurei: RUN ARYA GONE CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Arya: -chuckles-

Eragon: -looks confused-

Akurei: -slams into a pole when shouting and running around like a chicken with his head cut off –

Leave a review please!


	4. A New Member

A New Member

Akurei: Welcome to chapter 4!!

Arya: -signs-

Eragon: you don't have to say what chapter it is, that's obvious!

Akurei: -pouts- I know but I do it for my sake.

Arya: Your sake, ha!

Akurei: -quiet-

* * *

The men looked at one another than broke out in laughter till they couldn't breathe no more. When they finished Arya got even madder at them, so she called upon the ancient language and blasted the door as it landed on the other side of the room with out a single ounce of breath lost. They all took a step back in horror and shock, while one asked, 

"Y-y-you're not kidding?!"A man with an eye patch stuttered.

"Yeah, now I'm leavin'." Said Arya angered.

The men stepped aside as she came to where the wooden cage door use to lay, and walked to the front door of the house and was about to open it when a question came to her and slipped past her mind and off her tongue,

"Why did you kidnap me?"

No man spoke or moved a muscle it was uncertain if the were scared or they didn't want to speak.

"SPEAK!!" Arya barked.

"O-our leader wanted to see you." Spoke the first guy Arya saw when they first came here.

"Galbatorix?"

All the men shook their head, as Arya opened her mind to find Saphira's. Arya kept an ear out for the crooks just in case they decided to make a move on her, when Saphira was reached Arya told her,

"_'__S__ap__hira! __I'm held captive by ignorant humans, bring Eragon and tell Nasuada if you have too. I'll send you an image or tell you where I am to help you find me and maybe help, I'm not sure._'"

Arya waited for her response; when it came, it was swift and angered but the dragon agreed to what Arya said. When she turned around the little group of men didn't even move, but Arya could tell they relaxed when she told Saphira the message because when she faced them they stiffened up again. Then the front door swung open and in stepped a man's silhouette on the door frame, when he came inside and closed the door the men relaxed. His stride of true authority and strength, his eyes full of pure beauty. His muscles sculpted out of marble like an ancient athletic god, his shirt hung loosely on his body while his shirt was tucked in his leather pants and the shirt hung over the pants. He wore his hair like a stallion from the wild but pulled back in a ponytail with only two locks of bangs over his forehead. While on his side laid a Nadamore, A mixed blade, like a nadochi and a claymore combined. It was heavy enough to cut down the oldest tree in Du Weldenvarden and never dulled, yet light enough to cut a single hair off someone's head.

He came to Arya and spoke clearly,

"Welcome, Arya! I'm Ezekiel."

His charm did not hold on Arya, but his voice as clear as crystal when he spoke; she spat at him and it landed in his eye, he simply wiped it away. He looked over at the men and signaled for them to leave, when they did they left they flew out like lighting. He turned to Arya and grinned at her with his perfect white teeth and bright smile. She only looked in the opposite direction ignoring him; he signed for her to sit down when she didn't accept he went over to the window on the other side of the one room 'hut'. With his back to her; she blurted out,

"Say something," Arya upset at the unanswered questions she throws out but added "or I'll leave and you'll never see me again."

"I wouldn't do that…"

"And why not?"

"Because I have men posted outside who were ordered to keep everyone inside, inside. For no one goes in and out by my say so, except the ones already inside. Excluding you…"

Arya stomped her feet in frustration and anger her fury at boiling point ready to pounce and beat the living crap out of someone. But to calm her self she looked around her surroundings, in the house was a table and four stools meant as chairs. A bed with the cage around it on the corner with pots as big as Arya in fetal position and some as small as a cup stacked on one another. On the other side was a fireplace with black stones, with the table facing it and the front door in the middle of the wall facing her.

"You have a plan or something?"

"Not really, just work as I come along."

Arya signed, frustrated and came up to him and grabbed his shoulder turning him to face her and she said in his face,

"I'm leaving, NOW!"

"You need help?"

Arya laughed like he has gone crazy and up at him square in the eye and said,

"What do you want? To join me?"

"Would you allow me?"

Arya folded her arms and thought it over and over, over and over leaning against the wall beside her, looking across the room. She wondered if she could trust him because she thinks that he's not human because when she tried to touch his mind he went behind his defenses and made a high pitch screech and then she came to a conclusion.

"Ok but only if you explain yourself."

"Why?"

"So I can trust you, thats why."

Ezekiel looked down at his feet and nodded his head and asked,

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything you can give me."

Ezekiel explained everything to her, form where he came from to where he lived to why he stayed here. He also explained his friends and how they get information and how they get what they need when they need it. When he finished Arya was dumbstruck and with her mouth in a little "O" in her mouth before she closed it she gasped and then shook her head not totally believing it and also that she didn't understand.

"I don't believe it…"

"I know, not many do."

Arya searched for Saphira's mind again and heard Saphira say,

"'_I'm waiting to know where you are.'"_

Arya shook her head and told Saphira,

"'_No, no please don't attack unless I say so, I'm held because they know __who__ I am and want to help our cause I guess. But I can deal with it.'"_

Saphira agreed and asked where she is and Arya asked Ezekiel who told her Litherglow, it shocked Arya but she told Saphira who agreed and ended it.

"How do you spar?" Asked Arya curiously.

"Quite well, actually." Ezekiel said questionable about Arya Intensions.

"Let's test that…NOW!!!"

Arya grabbed his tunic and threw him out the front door crumpling the wall and out past a wagon where he slid across the ground and stopped. Arya came out side and saw men scattered around the ground unconscious and wounded but no more, Arya healed the wounded and looked at Ezekiel who stood up at laughed like he wasn't hurt at all. He came to a wagon full of hay sitting there for a good 3 years and might have been forgotten for unusable, he picked it up like it was as light as a feather and chucked it at Arya at the speed of a hundred miles per hour. Arya saw it coming and jumped up in the air and came over it and landed on the other side unscathed, Ezekiel was shocked but didn't worry. Arya ran up to him in less then 5 seconds and was face to face with him, she smiled. But that was stupid for Ezekiel had got her right in the gut when she came was in his face she fly back and slam against the wall in the house they were in and crumpled the rest of the building leaving only the table up with rubble on it.

"You're good!" He said loud enough for her to hear.

Arya stood up and chucked loudly and said back,

"You make it seem like we're evenly matched but only against one thing that sets us apart…Magic!"

"Agreeable."

They came together in the middle of the yard, and shook hands in agreement as a good match and sat against a fallen wall and waited for Eragon and Saphira.

When they came it was quick and easy For Saphira got low to the ground and unsheathed his sword before he even touched the ground and Saphira landed and showed her fangs and growled deep form her throat. With Zar'roc in Eragon's Hand Arya came over and told them in his mind that Ezekiel is a friend and an ally, With that Both the elf and the dragon stopped and Eragon sheathed Zar'roc and came over and put out a hand toward Ezekiel and wanted to shake. When Ezekiel Approved they shook and looked at one another on what was next, Arya was the only one to speak.

"First, we must return to Aberon. Second, we need to find away to get to the capital with out any stops or as many as a little."

"'_I Have an Idea. But it might only take two days.'"_ Said Saphira coming up to Arya And looking her in the face with one of her Sapphire eyes.

Arya smiled and agreed to hear what the mighty dragon had to say, for she said they she could take Ezekiel and Eragon on her back and Arya could travel the way she did to Surda. Eragon was pleased with it because Saphira said so that everyone could hear, Ezekiel showed the face that Roran showed when she spoke but didn't agree. Everyone looked at him with questionable look on their faces even Saphira which was a sight for sore eyes and not to mention funny.

"I'm not human you know guys, I could transform into a bird and follow Saphira, and that way she doesn't have to carry such a large load."

"'_I don't mind, maybe you haven't heard but I can carry people for more than three days on my back and I'm growing which means I can hold more.__'"_

Ezekiel nodded his head in agreement and new understanding, Eragon and Arya looked at one another then nodded their head. Ezekiel and Eragon climbed on Saphira with Ezekiel on the back and Eragon on the front and they strapped the legs in the saddle, Saphira jumped up and took flight lifting up height on an air draft. Arya took off at speeds of inhuman is the only one that comes to mind, while they flew and ran over the dry, clay and barren land of Surda.

Half way there Arya sent a mental note to everyone saying,

"_We have company down here and they don't look Friendly__, I might need Help. I'll let you know if I do."_

**Arya's POV**

Arya was two feet away from a little camp site with tree tents and a giant bore of some kind being turned over and over to even the meat in tanning and cooking. Ten men stood around the fire, one with an axe the size of Saphira head and a voice of pure authority, another is a tall thin man with a blade the side of parchment and wide enough to cleave a path through an entire army. Another was about the size of a dwarf and the attitude of Orik but nothing like him, a forth one had an eye patch with a scar along the left side of his jaw bone.

The other six were normal everyday humans nothing special just their overall attitude tells them apart. And when Arya came into the light of the fire they all turned around and faced the elf with wonder. The one with the eye patch said,

"Hey there fine Elf, what are you doin' in this part of the desert?"

Arya crossed her arms and replied back just as plainly,

"Just passin' through."

**Eragon's**** POV**

As Eragon peaked over Saphira's shoulder he saw Arya folding her arm and consulting with some group of people. Eragon told Saphira to flew around inconspicuously around the group to wait for Arya and Eragon sent her a message telling her that they are there and waiting. Arya said back that she agreed and didn't say anything else which worried Eragon. Eragon heard Ezekiel ask,

"Whats going on?!"

"Nothing, just that we're staying up here till needed."

"'_Little one I must land, my wings they are tired.'"_

Eragon shook his head chuckling then agreed and Saphira flew down in a couple of flaps not making a single noise. They came behind three large boulders and Saphira crouched down as Ezekiel and Eragon climbed off and Eragon explained why they landed. Saphira crouched down and laid on her stomach keeping her head below the boulders and kept her head in her front paws. Eragon peeked over the rocks and found out the at they were right behind the camp, he told Arya who said back that they were at a good and spot and that she wanted Eragon to give her condolences to Saphira for the great find.

"What now?"

Eragon squeaked and did a little jump when Ezek did what he did.

"Nothing, wait."

Eragon clutched his chest for his elf senses did notice his presence or his coming for his footing is silent in the sand.

**Ezek's POV**

What Eragon did shocked Ezek too but he didn't make a noise he only looked over the rocks and then back at Eragon who was sitting next to Saphira who had her head beside his left leg. Ezek came over to Eragon and put an hand on his shoulder and asked him,

"So, Rider…How did you get Arya to follow you or…Umm, like you?"

Eragon looked up at him and then at his sword and said back,

"Atra nosu waíse vardo fra eld hórnya."

Activating the magic Eragon set little boundaries then said,

"She loves me, but be quiet about it or you'll have to pay a hefty price."

Ezek looked shock and nodded his head then sat beside Eragon and gave him space but they were quiet waiting.

* * *

Akurei: Wow talk about interesting! 

Arya: That's it! –walks over and starts choking the life out of Akurei-

Eragon: ARYA!!!!!!!!

Arya: What? -stops-

Akurei: -unconscious on the ground-

Eragon: WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT? DO YOU KNOW IF HE'S KNOCKED OUT THERE IS NO MORE STORY FOR ABOUT A DAY????

Arya: -pouts- I'm sorry -looks down at Akurei- Sweet Dreams Cupcake!

Eragon: -rolls eyes-

Akurei: Ughuhhghrfvbalig

Eragon: -puts tape over Akurei's mouth-

Arya and Eragon: Let's go!

Akurei: PHINLOND!!!!


	5. True Feelings

True Feelings

**Normal POV**

Arya looked at the group of people with her hands still folded close to her chest and that her face was showing no emotion and she stared at them. The group looked back with out any emotion at all, they were quiet for a long time and didn't do anything for quite a while and they only looked at one another.

"Scared guys?" asked Arya suddenly.

Arya took a step toward the group and they stiffened up as she did but they were not scared they only were getting ready fro a fight to the death maybe. Some of the group put their hands on the hilts of their swords to be on the safe side, some had were just standing still for they knew they were fast enough to pull out their sword to protect them selves.

"No." said majority of the group.

"Ok, what are you waiting on?"

The men looked at one another then one of the members busted out laughing but was abruptly ended because another guy punched him in the stomach that made him buckle over and cough. Out of the group came a man of tall stats and totally authority over his men with and a scar across this left jaw. He had a cape that looked battle worn and ripped and tattered at the bottom, he had a hand-and-a-half sword with a giant scratch along the right side and was in his hand ready to be used. His voice was rough with anger.

**Ezek's POV**

Ezekiel came from Saphira side and looked over the huge rock that hid Saphira and Eragon from the dangers from the other side. When he looked he saw that one guy was hunched over and coughing like something bad happen to him, and when he faced Eragon Saphira was blowing smoke out of her nose. Ezekiel thought it was the dragon was laughing at him but he soon pushed it aside and turned around and looked back over the rock and saw some leader come out of a tent and meet with Arya, it shocked Ezek.

_Oh, man…I feel so sorry for Arya though I know she not a normal person._ Thought Ezek as he continued to look over the rocks.

**Eragon's POV **

Eragon woke up as Saphira had a big sapphire eye on him, it made him jump as the eye looked at him then Saphira looked away.

"'_Saphira please don't do that, your going to give me pain in my chest. Either that or a heart attack._'"

"'_Sorry, just checking on you to make sure you're alive and well._'"

Eragon shrugged and sat up scratching the back of his neck and stretching, seeing that Ezek was keeping watch he came over to him on all fours and stood in the same position as Ezek and asked,

"What happened so far?"

"Nothing, excepted talking but other than that…Nothing."

**Normal POV **

Arya was talking to the Leader of the group called "Gu Varer" Meaning something like the wanderers. The leaders name was Remora, and the other names didn't matter. Remora looked at her and studied her, looking for any sign of disobedience or unmorally. Arya grinned and then looked at him.

**Arya's POV**

Arya folded her arms and looked at the group but saw they showed no emotion back and that didn't bothered Arya at all. Remora looked at her and she looked back at him, they were quiet…maybe too quiet.

"May me and my group of followers pass through safely?"

"Followers?"

"Yes, may we pass with out bloodshed?" Arya said with a raised elegant eyebrow.

"Maybe."

Arya folded her arms and looked at him and the group with her anger raising and ready for her use. She let the level lower to a controllable level. Remora looked over his left shoulder at a bulky man whispering about how they would tick her off and then take her out and her little group. But he forgot that Arya had the best hearing than any other human alive.

"'_Little group?" Has this man lost his mind? Little does this fool know that I have a rider and a dragon on my side and he has little men with no manhood._'

"'_Ready yet? Eragon and Ezek are getting anxious, it quite funny and annoying._'" Said Saphira with a but of a sarcasm

'_Almost, as soon as I whistle then you come, alright?_'

"'_Agreed…_'"

**Eragon's POV**

Eragon sat behind the boulder with his back against it and looked at Saphira as she opened one big eye and looked at Eragon. Eragon smiled and he saw her wink at him with a _Click_ of her bones, Eragon giggled at her.

**Ezekiel's POV**

Ezek looked over his shoulder and noticed that Saphira and Eragon were looking at one another and smiling…more like Eragon but the dragon just looked at its rider.

"Weird…" Said Ezek who was looking back forward.

Ezek concentrated on the leader while Arya was looking at him with one of her fists tight in a ball ready to punch the day lights out of this guy she's facing. But it came fast; not knowing what it was but it was bright and long. The group was looking around and they had no idea what it was and suddenly four of the 10 people suddenly fell down dead. Ezek was shocked in how Arya's speed and agility.

Normal POV 

Arya looked down at the leader who was unconscious and then back up at the group and saw that they were shocked (the ones standing) and that they were looking at their leader who was down on the ground.

One of the men looked up and asked Arya an question,

"What'd you do that fer'? Asked a man with a scar on his right eye.

Arya looked at him and then at the rest of the men and smiled a bright smile but it was one that said that she knew something they didn't.

Arya moved show so they could watch and put two fingers in her mouth and blew making the sound of a whistle.

Eragon and Ezek's POV 

Eragon and Ezekiel looked at one another and Saphira gave them the blink of an eye and they said in unison,

"Time to fight!"

**Normal POV (from this point forward)**

They (Eragon and Ezek with Saphira) flew above the rocks and landed on the other side right behind Arya and Saphira grinned her teeth and Ezek jumped off and stood beside Arya and took out his sword and got ready to fight.

The group looked at them and then the dragon with its rider sword ready and bearing sharp teeth, they kind of winced as they thought over if they wanted to fight or not; but I doubt Arya will let them have that liberty.

Arya stepped forward and they looked at one another and then ran off like chickens leaving their leader and the fallen men on the ground.

"Wow that was easy, than I thought." Said Ezek as he scratches the back of his neck.

"We may never fight again Eragon and Saphira, at this point."

"'_That's good…_'"

"Hahahahaha…Unfortunately I think you are right Arya."Said Eragon as he joined Ezek and Arya and stood on her left side while Ezek was on her right.

Arya signed and pushed back some of her raven black hair and looked at the dragon in all its shinning glory…

"'_What I'd I do?_'" Asked Saphira with a looked on her face.

Eragon and Arya (with pure laughter like a little girl) laughed out loud and Ezek looked at Arya and then at Eragon lost in what they laughing about.

"Eh, what?" Ezek had an raised eyebrow looking at the dragon.

But that all ended when Ezek's eye twitched, he looked din the direction of the sound he heard and looked around.

Arya and Eragon stopped long ago its just the author forgot to say so…so anyways…they look in the direction he was looking in and asked what was going on…Ezek didn't answer right away but he said he only thought he heard something and returned his attention back. But yet again this time his ear twitched so bad it was almost like his ear was going to pop off and run off.

He turned his head and if his eyes could he'd eyes the size of his head on both sides and his color would drain and he'd be totally white.

It confused Arya and Eragon and Ezek jumped on top of Eragon and turned into an giant hawk and blew his wings and covered Saphira and Eragon with dust which Saphira laid next to Eragon and they were covered with Arya looked like she got blown by one side but not the other with her back side covered and fer front side completely fine.

Ezek picked up Arya and put her in the shadow of the giant boulders and then landed on top and turned back into Ezek and sat still looking up at the sky while shouting to Arya and Eragon about staying put and don't move. As he looked at the sky a bird about the size of Ezek's thumb flew up above and circled around the sit of their location and then flew of in about 3 minutes later. And Ezek signed saying that they could come out as soon as his ears stopped twitching, when they came out they flooded him in questions and gripped at him for being so stupid as to not have told them earlier.

Ezek came over to Eragon and put an hand on his dusty shoulder and looked him in the eye and said this,

"The only thing you need to know now is that you have a new enemy besides Galbatorix." And with that he walked ahead of them.

Arya and Eragon looked at one another then at Ezek, Saphira came up to them and put her head above them and said to only them,

"'_what an odd person…thing_.'"

Both of them shook their head and ran to catch up with Ezek and Eragon told Saphira to stay on the ground till further notice. From their current location going southwest they were going to the closest city in that direction because that thing didn't come back any time so Ezek kept turning into a bird and flying with Saphira and looking in their digestion and Saphira learned a lot about Ezek. When they at least halfway there they stopped for dinner and were starting an fire with a bush and cooked dinner. It was quiet that night as everyone ate silently and Saphira stomach growled like an dying carcass left to die alone.

"So…" Said Ezek as he tried to brighten up the mood.

Apparently they had a fight while on the ground and…(the author was too busy on Ezek than anyone else.)…didn't want to talk, but it didn't stop Ezek from trying and he did until they got mad and stood on either side of the camp fire with Eragon facing north, Arya facing south, Ezek looking at Saphira who was facing west.

S that night everyone slept with silence even Eragon didn't want to sleep with Saphira which made her sad but Ezek want to know what it was like and Saphira agreed and them two slept soundly but Saphira had he head on the outside of her wing not the inside.

Until morning…


	6. Fighting Fish

Fighting Fish

This chapter is about Arya and Eragon just about the fight they had in the way to the capital of Surda.

Ezek and Saphira will be with them just they will be part of the story again in chapter 6.

* * *

Normal POV

Arya and Eragon were asleep on different sides of the campsite and when the morning sun came and either of them spoke in the morning. They ate there food and occasionally would look up and when they met eyes they would look back down and continue eating. This went on for about 20 minutes.

'_I can't take this anymore…I have to get Arya back somehow, but I don't know what the reason is.' _Thought Eragon looking atArya.

This time Eragon looked up and when Arya looked up they met eyes and she looked down but Eragon continued on looking at her. Arya looked up with her head down and then looked down again and rolled her eyes putting aside her finished bowl of fruit and said to Eragon simply,

"alright, there has to be a reason you're staring at me."

Eragon opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Eragon looked down and then back up at Arya and saw that she was not looking away.

"What is it you want?" Said Arya plainly.

* * *

Conversation:

Eragon – **Bold **

Arya – regular

* * *

**What??**

You know what I mean…

**No, No I don't**

You thick headed…-curse in ancient language-

**Arya watch your mouth!**

Make me you…YOU….YOU…….ARGHHHHHHHH!!

**Look I know I'm thick headed at times but majority of the time I'm right.**

Most of the time…

**You just don't know when to stop do you?**

I…

No, I've heard enough.

-turns her back-

**I'm sorry, I truly am…**

I'm not talking to you, if I was talking to you I'd say, Do better.

**Would a, 'I'm sorry' fix the problem?**

-continues back turn-

**-signs-**

* * *

**Conversation end**

* * *

Eragon gets up and walks away form the campsite as he lets Arya cool her self down, he didn't want to get any madder.

He goes ten steps away and sits down on the sand and draws with his finger in the ancient language "Sad." But Arya who can be the maddest person she ever met actually stood up and came up behind Eragon and sat with her back to him and only a ½ a foot away.

Eragon didn't give any notice to Arya when she did not say anything to him, she might have not wanted to be alone, or that she was wanting a apology form herself. She looked up at the sky wondering if they would ever agree on the same things or they would fight for the rest of………Who knows? She almost wanted to end the whole thing and go back to the way thing s were before, but then she shook the idea out of her head and thought about how Eragon would probably feel and decided against it. She just wanted to be happy but for what cost? Arya didn't know and shoe hope that the answer was worth hearing.

"Why are you here?" Asked Eragon with a bit of sadness.

"I…I…I thought that maybe…we could…"

Arya never finished the sentence for she didn't know how she wanted to answer the question or the statement and how would Eragon take it? She feared the worst and never finished it, for she left it be and looked back down her face was starting to itch.

"You want an apology?"

"Well…I was hoping to…" _What? End the relationship? Or give him what he wants to hear, make his life happy and miserable yourself? …No…Not anymore._

"What? What were you hoping on?" Said Eragon looking over his shoulder.

Arya didn't know what to say, did she want to make him happy or her? Her or him? She was getting an headache and didn't know what to say in a split second. She cleared her throat and said as clearly as possible,

"If I apologize, I will make you happy but I don't know about my own happiness."

Eragon spun around and looked at Arya who had a slender finger shyly drawing something in the sand, he had an raised eyebrow and asked,

"What do you mean? You're never happy?"

Arya gave him a funny look and then looked back down.

"No, actually."

Eragon went over and hugged Arya but she pushed off and didn't say anything its might be that she wanted to think things over. Eragon looked up at her concerned and asked if she was alright, but again there was no answer.

__

Can I truly find love that will last forever and ever? Last time I loved my heart was broken in more ways than I can remember... I'm worried.

Thought Arya. 

She sat on a log by the now burnt out fire and hugged herselfrocking back and forth back and forth. Eragon never seen her like this before maybe it was a new side? He didn't know but his concern never stopped him before. So he came and sat down beside her and put and arm around her which Arya allowed and she stopped rocking and slowly but surly asked him just below a whisper,

"_How long can your love last?" _Arya said.

Eragon was shocked by the question but thought it over carefully and how he should face it with out compromising their love and said simply,

"As long as yours."

Arya chucked at the remark and she hugged him and they sat like that for a long time just enjoying the warmth of one another, but also the shade too, but thats another thing.

Eragon and saved their love with a couple of words thought he could have something better...-blame the author-... anyways, back to the story at hand.

As they sat and loved one another they kissed but to far just a simple little I missed you kiss, and hugged one another too and they kissed and hugged.

"I'm sorry Arya." Said Eragon whole heartily,

"Me too." Arya said in the same way.

They stood up and held hands and looked around for what reason they were trying to find out, but they were looking for his dragon and their new friend Ezek but they might have already be at the castle...but at least they were alone for once.

"Ah...No thank-you Eragon...I'm not ready to go that far just yet."

Eragon stopped doing what he was doing and they looked at one another as they both got an idea or a tingling feeling like something's behind them,

"There's something be hind me isn't there?" they said at unison.

And of course they were right, right behind them was the one and only Remora but he was alone and about ready to strike down on them, as the sword came down they slip hands and went out in either direction and went behind him. They tapped on his shoulder and he looked behind him and there they were, smiley like no tomorrow. Remora shrugged and made an upper cut at Arya but She grabbed the sword right out of his hand and flung it to the other side of the campsite, and Eragon grabbed his arm and flung him around and hit his back against the ground just as real-time sets in. Remora laid on the ground gasping for air and was amazed at the teamwork and ferocity of they attacks power.

"You once is great, but twice...thats just annoying." Said Arya.

Remora chucked and got back up and stood up cracking his back and chuckling some more and said simply,

"Well met Shade-slayer."

Arya and Eragon were confused and mesmerized by the comment, only a handful of people know Eragon the shade-slayer, and even then little word as actually reached the common people but if so how come? They might have forgotten.

"I'm Vanir-Remora, and for short Vanir."

Eragon took a step forward, and was shocked at the new found information.

"You were the man I spared with at Ellesmé ra! Then you lied to me?" Asked Eragon his voice raising.

Arya out a hand on his shoulder to try and get him to calm down but she knew what he was going through, as Remora (or Vanir (doesn't matter)) cracked his neck.

"Wait a minuet, that mean your a Shape-shifter an Elf?" Said Arya confused and processing the information.

"Exactly..." -claps- and laughs (Vanir).

Eragon was about to punch his face in for making feel this was but was stopped by Arya holding his wrist and very tightly at that.

"You know, you might not ever be able to return to Ellesmé ra you know. Though you broken a high law in Ellesmé ra but you will be executed if you return."

That is what Arya said as she crossed her arms and Vanir said he didn't care because he never will return anyways, but He forgot one little thing he knows way too much about Ellesmé ra and has to be killed in order to protect the city. As Arya said that Eragon grabbed his sword and Vanir and said,

"Let's have a rematch, shall we?" As He looked at Arya.

Arya watched as they went all over the grounds with speeding that could make a grown man crumble in his footsteps, they attacked with such speed and strength that it might have even shocked Arya but she was the cheerleader cheering on Eragon. When at last the last strike came Eragon went for a slash and they went right through Vanir's human sword and it shattered on the ground and he feel to his knees and on the ground. His life was gone and Arya and Eragon could go on in peace.


	7. No Foreign Alliances

NO FOREIGN ALLIANCE

Once the little fight was over, the gang travels to the capital. In the capital of Aberon, Ezek and his gang were in an inn near the city wall. Once the gang got settled Eragon was talking to Saphira.

"'_Eragon, am I yet again going to have to stay out of the city or what?'" _ Saphira asked.

"I don't know but if you can stay some-where safe, and then you might not have too." Eragon said looking down thinking.

At last when Saphira agreed they departed and Saphira took flight. Once he was inside he went to the counter to see if he could get some food. At the sound of a little bell on the counter a seven year old girl came and asked for his business. When he said it she replied that he would have to go across the street to the bar for some grub, Eragon thanked her and gave her a crown for her information. Once he got to the room, he saw for a split second a basin come for his face and grabbed it out of the air. Arya was furious with Ezek, and trying to kill him by the looks of them running around the room like an animal thrown in a cage.

"Why you little, " was all that Arya said.

At once a pillow came right at Ezek head and he had barely any time to dodge the blow. Eragon only watched and had no idea how the situation began. then gradually he put the basin back and watched more intensely.

"ERAGON!!" came a sharp reply from Arya mouth.

Eragon moved closer to the center of the room and stood inform of Arya and her victim. He held her arms and asked what was wrong, but she tried to force her way out of his grasp but gave up when it failed.

"What happened?" Eragon asked.

When Arya looked into his eyes her anger was diminished at once and she looked down at the ground and said only this,

"He asked about our little talk."

"Hugh?" came his reply.

Ezek was on the floor and rubbing his eye which sparingly didn't get damaged, but she stood up and went to one of the three beds away form the two Arya have put together. Eragon looked at him for a second then turned his attention to her. Ezek rolled on his side and fell asleep too tired to eat or anything for that matter. Once Arya and Eragon were finished they left the Inn and went across the street to the bar called "Pegasus." Once inside they got a table near the middle of the bar, when they settled Arya was calmer than she has ever felt. Though she was finally alone with Eragon she still wished Ezek wasn't here. A strikingly young lass came to there table for their orders, Eragon got something they could share, a bowl of hazel nut carrot dumplings with a hint of honey. Then he asked for some of their finest wine, once it their order was taken she left and they waited for it to come to them.

"Eragon, have I become too irrational?" Arya asked saddened.

"Never!" said Eragon, taking her hand and holding it.

Arya smiled and held on tighter to his grip but not too tight. They talked about everything from, what they will do once they get back to Ellesméra, if they would every have children or if they would live long together, even to what they would do if the Varden asked him to be king of the new country. When the food arrived they ate together and fed one another too, and enjoyed them selves' laughing and drinking. When it was finished and the last dumpling ate and last sip gone, they paid and left a bit drunk but holding one another's hands making it to the Inn about sometime close to night, (it was the afternoon when they arrived) They giggled and said odd thing s while they made their awkward climb up the stairs and the woman behind the counter listen to their stupidity.

"We must not wake…anybodyyy." Arya said.

"ShHHHhhh…" Said, Eragon.

Once at the top Eragon held Arya's side while she tried drastically to stand upright but ended up either falling or failing. They both fell on Arya's bed and fell asleep immediately.

**Ezek's POV**

Once mourning came he woke up and rolled over to see Eragon on the floor snoring like construction of a castle, and Arya who had her tunic rolled up exposing her soft light tanned belly with a scar on her side that grown pink over the years.

"Drinking, I believe." Ezek said standing up.

He looked around the room, infron to him was the paneled wood wall with two beds pushed together to form a double bed and Arya on top (with a arm over her face) and Eragon on the floor) to his right is the door to the balcony with a white curtain over the door and was still locked. To his right was the door was to the hallway that led down stairs, and to the left of that was the water basin with a mirror right behind it. Ezek stood and went over to the water basin and washed his face and looked at his eye. It was swollen but fine to look through, he picked up the pitcher and came to where Eragon lay on the ground.

**Eragon's POV**

While he slept he felt something cool and icy running through his mouth and then felt something ice cold slap him on the stomach which caused him to stir. He woke from his sleep to find himself soaked and Ezek standing over him with a big smile.

"What was that for?" Eragon exclaimed as he stood up.

**Normal POV**

"For being obnoxious and loud." Ezek said leaving the room.

"What do-…" Eragon began but Ezek closed the door.

"_Eragon, are we leaving soon? This barn is too small and I don't know how long I can hide in it._'" Saphira said sounding smug.

Eragon walked over to the door and looked out from behind the curtain, and then opened them. Upon opening Arya woke from her slumber, sitting up she rubbed her eyes and looked about the room. Eragon turned to her and looked at her and she looked at him. They smiled as she got up and turned to the basin and went to wash her face. Returning she came over to Eragon and whispered in his ear,

"_I need to change, I know we are lovers but I still need my privacy._" Arya said looking down at his feet.

Eragon nodded his head and left the room closing the door behind him. As soon as he was out of the room Arya came to his mind and said,

"**_I'll tell you when to come back in._**"

"**_Alright, I'll wait._**" Eragon said back.

While Eragon waited Ezek came back up the stairs and noticed Eragon standing in front of the door. He asked what he was doing; Eragon replied back that Arya was changing. Ezek came next to the door and sat with his chin on his knees and looking at the floor.

"Ezek what's troubling you so much?" Eragon said looking down on him.

"I feel like a Foreigner, and that I'm just in the way." Ezek said refusing to look up.

"Your not." Eragon said crossing his arms.

("**_You may now enter._**" Said Arya)

"But don't worry you'll be a friend in no time!" Said Eragon.

Then Eragon held out a hand to stand Ezek up, when he accepted they entered the room to find Arya fixing the sheets of Ezek's bed. She wore a satin green tunic with semi-tight leather pants with fine-shined boots up to her knee and leather sting to keep the stock of the boot up. She had her leather belt on with her sword attached and her bow and quiver across her back. Eragon greeted her while Ezek got dressed for war with out the actual armor. Eragon put on his things he obtained from his teacher and put them on, they left their room and went to the lobby and paid for the room and left the Inn.

Once they were out side of the Inn Eragon asked where Saphira was with his mind and she sent him a mental image, it was Orrin's Castle. Eragon the group and they looked at him like he lost his mind, but he was reassured it was for the best. The group walked along the main road looking at the open market of assortments and jewelry and such. They walked till they could walk no more and came to a shop of bakery goods; it had a bench in front so they sat down and puffed as they finally sat down. They watched as people walked by with all sorts of strange outfits but the city wasn't that big but strangely calm, not like Dras-Leona; busy and loud.

Eragon looked down at his gedwëy ignasia, it was starting to twitch and then it started to burn like someone was trying to burn it. Eragon held on to his wrist as he tried to hold in his urge to scream. Arya saw what was happening and looked around to see what is causing it. Ezek looked at Eragon and questioned, but Eragon gave so reply. When at last it had stopped, it had steam coming from it; Eragon quickly clutched fists and started panting.

"What was that?" Asked Ezek looking at Eragon.

"I don't know, I don't think I want to know." Came his reply.

"Something is wrong…"Arya said standing looking around.

As if the words she was speaking there in the crowd of people, people were being pushed aside as something was coming fast through there.

"We need to leave, NOW!!" Arya said grabbing Eragon's writs and running.

Ezek ran afterward but not as fast, he looked behind to see if he could get a shot at what was following them but soon found that as soon as the crowd was pushed aside nothing came out of it. He stopped, but it was something in the shadow was creepily gaining speed in his direction. He turned on his hells and ran as fast as his legs could carry him to where Arya and Eragon were booking it. He said painting that something odd was following them and that it somehow doesn't like the sun.

* * *

**I'll try and update the story ASAP but I might have to work it in my busy schedule.**

**Tell how you like it! -akurei**


	8. Creatures of the Dark

**Creature of the Dark**

* * *

**Disclaimer: it may suck.**

* * *

At once the group came to a three way divider in the city; quickly think Arya and Eragon Make it for the right; while Ezek not thinking at all makes it down the center obviously tricking the creature to follow it.

"Dam…its following me, wait that's good; now it won't follow Eragon." Said Ezek.

**Arya's POV**

Thinking that her idea won't work and that Ezekiel might loose her life, she wondered if it was for the best to save the rider.

"Hurry up Slow poke!" Shouted Arya.

Coming to a dead end they slid to a stop and looked around, seeing no other way to go she lets go of Eragon's wrist and was thinking while she tried to catch her breath. She suddenly felt a slight breeze come over her and Eragon causing her to turn in its direction. Looking down the pathway see notices a large dark cloud coming under the sun and causing a slight darkness engulfing them. There in front was a two figures standing battle ready, they looked human except for their silver white hair and demon black eyes. They wore dark cloaks that made their very presence uneasy.

"Were dead" Said Arya looking down.

**Eragon's POV**

Seeing exactly what Arya saw he gasped and looked at them wondering how they came to be or if they are the essence of Dazura.

"'_**Saphira I don't think were going to be eating together any time soon.**_'" Thought Eragon to Saphira.

**Normal POV**

They took a step forward was like 5 steps forward, they came right to their faces and smiled revealing shark teeth and snake tongue. Both Eragon and Arya gulped, which made their day even more. With that a comforting noise came to their ears, Saphira roar and landed heavily behind them; one of the creatures looked at her and the other at the others.

'"_Here I am little one!_'" Saphira said roaring again in the creatures face.

The one on the left facing Saphira started to clutch his fists and shouted out,

"Bjartskuler Eitha."

"'_Letta, __Mor'ranr__!_'" Saphira said back growling.

"Shur'tugal Sitja" Arya Said stepping forward and looking over her shoulder.

Arya lunged forward and got out her sword and slashed meeting The creatures own sword and creating sparks. They grunted they started attacking making attempts everywhere trying to cut one another down.

They fought like inhuman creatures with speeds that would cripple any man, they grunted and panted for only a while then slashed and hacked at one with such force it would make any mans sword pebbles in the ground.

"Give in fool, you can't possibly win!" The creature said icily.

"Either will you!" Shouted Arya.

At last they last blow was stuck and they skidded back form one another and looked, seeing who was the one to fall and which would be dead. Either of them fell, they just stood looking at one another as the creature panted and Arya stood with ease. While Eragon was shocked at well they kept at it and that neither of them fell nor won.

"Arya, I don't think this is a battle you can win." Eragon said with unease.

"Maybe we can, Shur'tugal." Arya said looking over her shoulder.

Calling Saphira she came and took them by the shoulders and carried tehm off above the city while the two cursed and ran down the path after them. Arya spotted Ezek on the road wounded and bearly able to move.

"'Move idiot, take flight!'" Arya shouting to Ezek.

"'Can't my arm if bloody and can hardly move.'" Said Ezek back sadly.

"'Saphira! Save Ezekiel!'" Arya said looking up.

"'Can't do it little one, too many dangers down below.'" Saphira said.

Thinking something over Arya said, "'At least drop me lower so I can help him."

Saphira descended with out an reply and let go of Arya, she fell with a little thump and ran backward toward Ezek. Seeing his form on the ground she came to him and found him surrounded by those things, thinking fast she barks,

"Garjzla." Watching as Arya held out her hand and a bright white light came form her hand and the creatures squealed and hissed as they felt their flesh burning and mist coming from them. They ran off into alleyways and such, Arya let the magic go and signed with relief and came to Ezek holding his head in her arms, she asked if he was fine he was; she took him over her shoulder And said, "Reisa." Coming up to the roof tops she ran at speeds that would make even a dragon look like a weasel.

"We're going to make it Ezek, just hold on." Said Arya.

As they ran along the rooftops they were gaining speed with ease, seeing nothing behind her hse keeps running. Without seeing it she came apon a dead end of roofs and a slight up hill climb to capital of Aberon. Signing she jumps down and comes face to face with a guard captain as she stands up.

"'ello elf, what you doing 'ere?" he said looking on her shoulder at Ezek.

"Taking a wounded man to Orrin's castle." she said adding, "He's a friend of mine."

Saulting she leaves off at top speed, He looked at her with amazement and shock. She came to the castle gate and said aloud,

"It is I Arya, i have a wounded man...please let-"

Before she could finish her sentence the wide oak gates were opening and nad ran inside and cmae to a group of men and said to take this man to a clinic and left them.

**I'll update as soon as i can!**

**Tell me how ou like it!**


	9. understanding the unexplored

Understanding the unexplored

Since forever of my last update I've decided to update one more time to see its popularity.

Also I'm still grasping the story of Brisingr so I decided to continue where I left off.

Disclaimer: IDK

**Normal POV**

After two days of the attack of Shadow people (Made it up) Arya and Eragon sat in a room in Orrin's court. They were quiet for some time pondering what affected them most, they said little for fear of something else they didn't know.

"Suppose they were…no, but, no…" Arya said, pondering.

On the bed they sat side by side they held each others hands for some source of comfort that seems to have abandoned them. Eragon looked and held Arya's gaze, looking for an answer; maybe something more. Arya put her head on his shoulder her very mood shifting from misery to discomfort yet still protection. Eragon sat a little straighter and realized that maybe it was true that the shadow people were Dazura's own possessing spirits. The very thought brought shivers down his spine, not to mention bumps rolling up his arms and over his body. Neglecting Arya he stands and paces the room pondering such a thought and if wanted another Shade could easily be reborn.

"Such an extreme could easily be overlooked, not unless it might come to pass…" Eragon pondered over and over.

"Eragon, you're troubled…what is it?" Arya asked.

"I believe I have figured how the shadow people came to be." Eragon said flatly.

Arya sat up shocked at the news, asked how he knew. He stated that he was only confirming what he thought.

"'_Little one, what you think could only be what you think, nothing more_.'" Saphira said to add comfort that was diminished.

Eragon stated what Saphira said to Arya, Arya agreed and also said that maybe they should ask someone wise if such a thing could be possible.

**Eragon's POV**

"The only wise person alive that could 'maybe' answer our question is Ormis's Dragon." Eragon stated.

Arya looked at him as if his very brain had slipped out and on to the floor and that he ignored it. She shook her head rolling the question over and over in her head, and then she just had to ask,

"How?"

"By the heart."

"**Wait, wait, wait, you talk to his heart?**"

"No, inside his heart is his very essence his being, well not being but his mind and feeling etc."

"**Have you lost it?"**

"…no but I believe it will work."

"**But the dragon is dead and buried, how can you possibly talk to his heart? I mean it not like you going to dig it out and start having a conversation with it…it all seems too extreme to take in."**

"..."

"**Eragon I'm not trying to dissuade you into denying it, just take into effect that it seems a bit crazy to try.**"

"…I know…"

She walks over to him and put her arms around him comforting him as he fight for answers that seem to wrong or too unexplored to be taken into effect. Arya says that Saphira is lonely and that Eragon should give her company while he goes to Nasuada for some news or other.

Then the door of their room slams open and in the door way stands a half-dressed Ezek and drunk, after a few minutes he just falls to the floor and his bandages still on his side and head, purely healed and drunk maybe to get over the creatures.

Arya gives Eragon a look that means go ahead and I'll take care of the…drunk. Eragon steps over him and leaves while Arya picks him up and slides him onto the bedcovering up and signing that at least he wasn't naked or something else.

"…Well not everyone can get over what we go through (Eragon and Arya)."

**Arya's POV**

Arya closes the door behind her and stars her way to the room assigned to Nasuada in the castle. Walking she ponders all that went on and pushing some things aside or just letting them slip away.

"_**I feel so sorry for him, loosing his teacher and maybe his mind to…so much war…I hope its not getting to him.**_" Arya thought coming to the door.

The guards saluted to her, then the on the right knock stating who was entering. Nasuada came to the door and swung it open apparently getting dressed for her dress was half on and the wrinkles weren't straightened out and the knot in the back was tied.

"It so wonderful to see you, where's Eragon?" Nasuada said coming over to her maidservant and getting fixed.

"With Saphira, apparently troubled by what conversed on the capital." Arya said looking down uncomfortable.

"…What happened in the capitol?" Nasuada asked curious and worried (for her people too).

As Arya explained what happened, Nasuada's expression changed from curious to disturbed then to shock and worry. At last Arya said,

"We believe the creatures are of Dazura, when he was killed."

Nasuada was slow to answer and when she did her voice was hoarse,

"Could it be true?"

Arya shook her head, and said that they were still trying to figure it out.

"…I believe you should ask someone wise … oh, that's right."

"The trouble we face…are 'Shadow People' by Galbatorix?"

"**Not exactly sure, but I don't think so.**"

"Hmmm…"

Arya stands still while the maidservant leaves. The two of them suddenly hug like sisters and break apart; they leave together and go down the hallway.

**Eragon's POV**

Eragon laid his head against Saphira leg and looked out over the court-yard.

"'_**Don't feel bad, little one. She still loves you no matter what, even if you did kind of make a fool of yourself.**_'"

"…_thanks_."

Saphira put a giant sapphire eye on him,

"'_**Don't take it personally Eragon but you have been a little off since the loss of our teachers.**_'"

"_I know, I just want find answers but they all seem so, so, unexplained._"

Saphira put her head on the ground and blinked her eye making a little clicking sound.

"' _**I'll at least if all your knots in your head are loose you could at least live with Sloan.**_'"

"_You're terrible!_"

Saphira laughed showing her sharp dagger teeth, and her tongue showing and curling.

They sat there looking at one another happy for each others company, reminiscing in each others love for one another. A tear of happiness falls down his cheek and Eragon pats Saphira's side, Idea in his head he asked if they could fly to calm and comfort him.

Thinking it over, Saphira said that it if they stay in Surda and out of sight I guess they could. Running away he comes back with the saddle made for complex aerial combat and straps her in. She jumped off at one and took flight, swing and looping in the hair he felt his old self again returning.

Both have a wide grin on their face letting the sun in on their face the very few clouds obscuring their form, Saphira grew higher like till she looked like a bird in the sky. With the joy of flight so greatly whelming over them they could die happy together.

I'll update soon!


	10. Loves Stronghold

Loves stronghold

Sorry for the long wait but I've decided t continue in the story and hope to have more reviews in the future.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters I just use them.

BTW: I'm changing the rating up to M for I might have some lemon later in the series.

* * *

In the capital of Urû'baen Galbatorix sits on his thrown in anger and yet some humility, suddenly at his feet appear the shadow people.

"Ah, welcome…what do you bring me at this hour?" Galbatorix says flatly.

"**We bring you news-s-s of the rider Eragon-S-s-shadeslayer, you majesty.**" They hiss.

"Well, what have you?"

"**He seems-s-s to have lost his-s-s mind.**"

"And?"

"**And he has-s-s a jeweled heart of some kind.**"

"…That's of no importance, bring me this shadeslayer and you may have what you want."

The creatures bow and take their leave in a puff of smoke leaving Galbatorix himself.

**Eragon's POV**

After their flight and Saphira lands and Eragon jumps off signing happily, in the courtyard stand Arya and Nasuada.

"Having fun? I hoped you weren't seen." Says Nasuada patiently.

Arya folds her arms and shakes her head at the rider who steps forward toward Nasuada and bows stating his ignorance and for his forgiveness and states that he and Saphira weren't seen save for the birds.

"I would certainly hope so, for your sake and the Varden's." Arya says.

Arya walks over to Eragon and holds his hand and comes up to Nasuada who says:

"Come, Orrin wishes an audience with you."

They walk through the castle with Arya's head on Eragon's shoulder, when they reach the meeting room where the councilors meet and see Orrin at the head of the table and the other councilors there too. Orrin puts out his hand for Eragon to sit next to Orrin and Arya beside Eragon, While Nasuada sits next Arya and Orrin clears his throat and begins.

"While we lived safe knowing that that dreaded Shade Dazura rots in his grave by Eragon…"

He waits as the crowd applauses Eragon who stands and bows and then sits him self back down.

"The land may now not sleep as soundly as we would have hoped…" He pauses for dramatic effect.

"Apparently a new enemy has arisen, the shadow people. Eragon and Arya with their friend had a first encounter with this people and have gotten away with their lives. Apparently they only stay in the shadows and are impossible to kill and or defeat. Eragon has tried very hard to find answers to this madness but none have arisen, if you find some please contact me immediately."

"What do we do in the mean time, my lord?" a very stout man states.

"Well, for now inform your people of this threat and tell them to stay indoors at night and always have someone with them with a weapon or magic." Orrin says looking briefly at Eragon and then at every one else.

"Thank you, my lord." The congregation says as one.

"Now I have other matters to attend to and must retire to my room, gentlemen." As Orrin states standing up and every one bows their head in return and he takes his leave.

…

**Orrin's POV**

Upon arriving at his personal room with office, he throws open the doors and the guards close the door behind them stationed outside. He steps into his office and sits himself at his desk while Eragon comes and sits at one of the chairs with Arya behind him and Nasuada in the other chair.

"So, any findings yet?" Orrin asks in Eragon's direction.

Orrin sifts through some papers and looks up at Eragon, who is still trying to figure out if he really did have the answers.

"Well, I …"

"We still need a few more days to figure this out and maybe by then we could possible come up with something in the mean time." Nasuada states looking over at Eragon and then at Orrin.

Orrin steeples his fingers together in thought and then look at Arya who's hands resting on Eragon's shoulders.

"What say you, Arya?"

Arya puts up a hand when she clears her throat and then deposits it back on Eragon.

"Well, honestly I have as much knowledge on this as my rider friend here. But I do know is that they seem to have sprung up right after the fight with the shade and might be the fiends who were trapped by him."

Arya comes up beside Orrin and puts her hands on his desk and look at him in the eye.

"But Eragon and I will discuss this later on our terms and see what we can come up with."

Orrin nodes his head and states that they may have to come up with a reason soon, for the sake of everyone, not in the empire but in Surda.

"Now, Eragon and I need some rest and will soon find the answer." Arya grabs Eragon's arm and bows while Eragon does a haste bow closing the door behind them.

"Such a peculiar couple, don't you Nasuada?" Orrin says laughingly.

"Sometimes too strange…" Nasuada says eye balling the door.

…

**Arya's POV**

Arya drags Eragon down the hallway and then around a corner thrusts him up against the wall looking into his shocked face. Eragon taken aback at the aggressive side of Arya, Arya looks straight into his eyes, they soften as Arya feels they have drifted apart over the years.

Arya cups Eragon's cheek and goes in for the kiss, her mouth open and inviting Eragon in giving all she can give. She moans when she feels his reply come in turn, they excavate each others mouth loving the soft warm contact the feel of each others tongue on one another. Eragon puts a hand on Arya's back rubbing slowly and lovingly, Arya gripes Eragon's shoulder blades in her hands their contact heating up. Arya pulls away slowly and looks into Eragon's loving eyes, a small smile spread across her lips. Eragon goes in to steal another kiss but instead meets Arya's finger.

"Someone will see us, let's go to your room and I'm all yours." Arya says giddily.

**Eragon's POV**

"'_**Eragon please be careful, I don't want you heart broken.'"**_ Saphira warns.

"'_Don't worry she feels the same way and won't leave me._'"

Eragon reaches his room and throws open the door stepping inside after Arya does, he closes it behind him and come up to Arya. Arya looks into Eragon as Eragon repeats the same, Eragon closes the distance between them stealing a kiss from her lips making Arya start to pant and moan with his contact.

**Normal POV**

Arya reaches down and removes Eragon's sword and Eragon undoes Arya's sword too, they continue kissing making the love deeper and deeper. Eragon moans when Arya's tongue goes and feels his making his lap over hers as well. Arya takes his shirt off rubbing his chest and down his stomach and across his navel.

Eragon rubs the back of Arya's head her silky hair causing his crotch to get hard, Arya runs her hand down Eragon's back feeling the ripped muscles flow under her ever searching hands. She grabs his back side never leaving his mouth; they stop momentarily to look into each others eyes. Arya removes her shirt to reveal a tight leaver corset with straps; Eragon grabs the strings and starts to pull apart the strings while Arya works with his belt.

Arya pants with love and wanting her ever searching eyes look into his and his into hers, she drops the belt on the ground and Eragon finishes with the corset at last her breast are exposed to the naked air. Eragon drops his pants standing in his underpants while Arya drops her and her belt and removes her underwear and lies on the bed. Eragon removes his, his cock standing proud from his body, Arya feels Eragon climb on top and steal a loving kiss from her as she moves and gets on top of him.

She sticks her finger around his mouth and her eagerly sucks on them put saliva on them, she removes her finger and reaches around and sticks them in her self opening her vagina open ready for Eragon shield himself inside of her. She gasps at the restriction of the intrusion but after a while she is ready for him, she eases her self onto Eragon throbbing member and her breath catches for a quick second and then relaxes. Eragon slowly eases himself out to almost the tip and then back in, the thrusts slowly and then with gathering speed increases the strength Arya moaning form the feeling of having Eragon inside of her, breast hard and her fingers lap over his body and she moves her hips in motion with his as they move in perfect harmony.

Eragon grabs her hips to steady her and feels his come developing behind his navel, he tries a little harder till at least his climax came and he released his come in to her filling her. He continues on for a bit riding out the last of it, slowly Arya and Eragon are gasping fro air and panting. Eragon sits up while he is still inside of Arya, and kisses her they eat hungry at each others mouth. Arya slowly gets off of Eragon and stops kissing feeling as if all her strength is evaporated and lies on her side. Eragon rubs her side pleasurably, and looks down at her with a smile on his lips.

She had been his first, and hers his.

Eragon lies down beside her and curls up putting an arm around her stomach.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Please read and review!**


	11. A Storms Aftermath

A Storms Aftermath

I hope in the future that more people can enjoy my story and receive more reviews

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I just enjoy torturing them.

* * *

The morning after their very entertaining night with one another, they lay in the bed under the covers and were snuggling with one another enjoy the comfort of each other.

"We'll have to get up some time you know." Arya said sadly.

"Till then we will rest and enjoy each other." Eragon said snugly.

"Well at let tell happy to go away." Arya said flatly.

"Not in control right now." Eragon said.

Arya rolls over and looks at Eragon in the eyes and then smugly adds:

"Alright."

Eragon smiles smugly just to kid around and Arya playfully slaps him on the cheek, Eragon grabs Arya locking her arms in front of her and Eragon leans in between her arms and steals and kiss which Arya replies with an even deeper kiss. They eat at each other's mouths for a bit and stop slowly for some air when a knock comes at the door and a guard's voice is sounded.

"Lady Nasuada wishes to speak with the both of you."

"Okay." Arya and Eragon say as one.

Eragon is the first to stand up and gets dressed and then helps Arya into her corset and ties it up and then once their swords were tied on they left together holding hands. Once outside, Eragon dismisses the guard stating that he knew where to find Nasuada.

"But Shadeslayer, she'd not be in her room but in one of Orrin's conference rooms."

Eragon looks at Arya and then nods at the guard that they will follow; they followed the guard down a series of hallways and turning many corners, Eragon almost thought that they would never reach Nasuada. Arya rubbed Eragon's arm just to bring him some comfort and strength, At last they reach the room and the guard announces their arrival and then they step inside.

**Arya's POV**

Closing the door behind herself and saw that inside the room and found a table with some chairs with a bookshelf with some books and scrolls.

"Good morning, I hope I'm not interrupting anything special you two might have enjoyed last evening." Nasuada said smiley and playfully.

Arya and Eragon looked at one another and smiled they only shared with each other and then Arya spoke first.

"Not really…" Arya said bashfully looking at Eragon's direction.

**Eragon's POV**

Eragon had a grin on his face when out of the corner of his eye he saw Arya smiling bashfully at him, Eragon looked up suddenly and seriously and looked at Nasuada.

"What's the prob?" Eragon said seriously.

Nasuada looks back at Eragon and drops the smile she had, suddenly a single tear fell down her cheek.

"This morning a group of children were found dead by a barn and a note was stashed on the barn." Nasuada said regretfully.

Nasuada's handmaiden Farica; came close to Nasuada and hold her and sat her down in a chair. Then she bent down and listens to Nasuada whisper something to her. Farica took a piece of paper out of Nasuada's pocket and handed it to Eragon.

The letter read as so as Eragon read it aloud:

Dear readers,

We regret to inform you that in order for justice to be

served some lives must be sacrificed in order for the

Empire to seek peace. In other words give the Rider

over peacefully and no more lives will be lost in the

process. He must be sent to a house on the outskirts

of Lithgow with only one candle in the window. In three

days from now at dusk, Be there or you will find one dead child

every day after then.

Eragon looks at Nasuada whose face was in her hands and Farica rubbing her back smoothly. He also noticed that Arya looked very distraught and then he read the letter again and again and saw at the bottom that it was not signed by anyone nor any symbol stamped on it.

Eragon flipped over the letter and on the middle back say a strange symbol on it.

Eragon showed the image to Arya who looked at Eragon like he just found something extraordinary. Arya then takes it and then shows it to Nasuada. Once Nasuada looks up she notices the sign and stands up immediately.

"Call Orrin at once." She said in a huff.

Eragon and Arya look at each other in confusion and don't understand what's going on. After a brief period of Nasuada pacing in a circle, while Eragon and Arya holding one another waiting patiently. Orrin steps through the door and looks at Nasuada, Asking what is it she wishes to tell him. In stead of answering she just hands him the paper, Orrin's eyes go from sad to reading the note to utter shock at looking at the sign on the back.

"Oh, boy." Orrin signs.

"What's going on with you two, you haven't told us two anything and now were just scared and anxious." Eragon says feeling a bit tight.

Orrin signs and says that they must go to his library to figure this out; they leave that room and follow Orrin to his personal library. Once inside they notice that it is full of books from floor to ceiling with two large tables and chairs.

"It should be here…Ah…" Orrin says coming over to a table where Nasuada, Farica, Arya and Eragon stood waiting.

Orrin put the book on the table and started scanning through till he stopped with sudden shock and everyone leaned over. Eragon spoke up stating what the symbol means:

"It says that long a ago a rider once tried to create a shade on his own after one was destroyed using the same spirits that deserted. The symbol represents binding and destruction." Says Eragon confused.

Arya looks at the symbol again. (description) the outside circle has a thorn design with a lines swirling around touching a three pointed star.

"There seems to be a prophecy right is low the description… 'When the thorns of the balance are broken so goes the thrice star of redemption.' … I don't know this sounds like powerful magic that shouldn't be messed with." Arya says a bit distraught.

"Not to mention the lives at stake." Says Nasuada.

"What I don't understand is the prophecy." Orrin says looking through more books.

Eragon turns around and leans against the table in thought, Arya comes next to him and lays a hand on his forearm.

"What if it means if there is no balance in the world then those who…need redemption never receive it?" Eragon asks.

Everyone looks at Eragon with shock in understanding but also ingenious.

"How do wee keep the balance? We have but one rider, and he can't be everywhere at once." Nasuada says skeptically.

Orrin puts a hand under his chin in thought, While Arya and Eragon hold hands looking at one another.

"It would seem the only logical way would be to destroy the Shadow People." Orrin says at last.

"Then we will go to this meeting and then when they least expect it we have people jump out of nowhere and help kill them." Eragon says.

Arya cuddles around Eragon's arm in approval; Nasuada considers it and then bows her head as a very logical way of doing it. Orrin thinks on it but states something on his mind.

"But what if somehow they know about the ambush and teleport you over to the capital and then you are taken under Galbatorix and then our hope of ever ending the war has come crumbling down."

Eragon bows his head in disappointment and defeat, While Arya puts her hand on his cheek and looks into his eyes showing him her love and understanding of how he feels. Eragon looks back happy that someone feels the same way and not shooting down every idea out of his head.

"What if the ambushers were elves? We are masters of ambush and of invisibility." Arya says looking away from Eragon momentarily.

Orrin grins at this and says:

"My lady of you can get those blasted elves of your to even set foot close to the capital and help us out then be my guest and do so."

Arya bows and then says her goodbyes to Orrin and Nasuada and then takes Eragon with her by his arm and then goes to her room. She then takes a bowl and pours water into it saying:

"_Draumr kópa_"*

The water goes silver and then swirls around then goes white like the back of a tent and then sees Islanzadí, Queen of the elves. But then the picture goes balck and she sees no more.

"It seems she is still out of Du Weldenvarden."

"**You have any way of contacting her from such a far distance. I mean that would take a lot of magic out of you or kill you.**"

"I will think of something."

-TBC-

* * *

*_Draumr kópa_ - dream stare (scrying (to see people from long distances))

**Please Review!**


	12. Devil's Trap

Devil's Trap

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon characters I just enjoy playing with them.

* * *

On the evening of the day that Eragon must be handed over Arya and Eragon are standing face to face with one another and holding hands. Arya has tears running down her face and is shivering like no other at the thought that Eragon might not return to her. Eragon holds her tight with her head on his shoulder and pats the back of her head and soothing her.

"I know you have to do this but I feel it's a bad Idea and that something might happen." Arya said looking into Eragon's eyes.

Eragon smiles and shakes his head.

"Everything is going to be perfect." Eragon said confidently.

"But what if it doesn't?" Arya says breaking the bond and looking out the window.

Eragon comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her and puts his chin on her shoulder as Arya reaches around and holds his head.

"Don't worry, we have the elves." Eragon said.

"Its not that I'm worried about…" Arya said trailing off.

"Then what is bothering you?" Eragon asked turning her around to face him.

Arya doesn't straight away look in to his eyes but looks at the floor and then at him and a single tear rolls down her cheek.

"I worry that you might not come back for me and then I'll be alone and unhappy." Arya said upset.

"Well obviously I can't convince you that there is no way this could go wrong but I can promise you that I will do everything I can to stay alive and be able to return to you." Eragon said comfortingly.

Arya brightens up and looks at Eragon in the eyes and steals a kiss from his lips like this would be the very last time there lips will ever touch in this lifetime. Nasuada comes in and sees Eragon and Arya kissing and clears her throat, Making Arya and Eragon look at her and then each other.

"Sorry…" They both say in unison.

"No need for apology." Nasuada said calmly.

"Now we need you to be ready for what is about to happen, the elves have arrived and are ready."

Eragon nodded his head and Arya looks at Eragon concerned but lets him go, Eragon leaves giving Arya a farewell kiss before departing out the door.

**Eragon's POV**

Eragon leaves Arya to herself as he walks down the hall with Nasuada, with his head bowed he didn't say much.

"I know it must trouble you to have to leave her but your duty must come first, Eragon. She can fend for her self she has proven it many times before." Nasuada said knowingly.

"I know…" Eragon said.

Nasuada comes to an army's barracks and stands out side the door motioning him inside. Once inside there was an army general and a few lieutenants, the general walks over to Eragon and looks him over

"You must be Eragon-shadeslayer," He said bowing.

"I've heard of your great valor, it's an honor to finally have met you. My name is General Rueben and these are my lieutenants."

The men around him bowed their heads in greeting.

"I'll leave you to your fitting." Nasuada said leaving and giving Eragon a pat on the back.

Rueben goes over to a chest and opens it revealing the same amour Eragon wore on the burning plains with the helmet and a different blade this time.

"Did they want you unarmed?" Rueben asked.

"You know, I don't actually know." Eragon said a bit confused.

Rueben shrugged his shoulders and started to put on Eragon's amour with the help of the lieutenants. At last Eragon strapped on his blade and thanked the men, General then told Eragon that he was then ordered to escort you to where the elves are and then set foot to the ambush location.

"Let us be off." Eragon said.

Once Eragon was united with the elves and gave the greeting they set foot out across the desert and across the land. They mage camp only once and then they were off again. Before long they were on the other side of Lithgow in the outskirts.

They searched out the houses whistling like a bird if they found the right one. In the city everyone usually has at least two or three. After hours and hours of searching an elf does the whistle and everyone gets into position as Eragon proudly knocks on the door. An old woman opens the door and in a creaky voice asks what the soldier what he wants.

"Have you heard of the Shadow people?" Eragon asks curiously.

"Have I? …Have I?" the old woman creaks.

Suddenly Eragon grows stiff as a statue and is flung into the house and the door slammed shut with everyone else unsure if to come now or wait.

Inside Eragon is sat on a chair and the old woman turns toward him with a malicious smile on her lips. In the house was a table with strange devices and symbols painted around and on the walls and floor and ceiling.

* * *

-TBC-


	13. Unexcepting Circumstances

Unexpecting circumstances and I told you so moments.

Sorry about the wait got tired and busy and then tired again. Maybe slapping myself could get some sense into my thick noggin.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters I just enjoy playing with them.

* * *

After a minutes of mind boggling numbness and no conception of where he was, Eragon woke up to find him self in some room with a table that had strange instruments and a few candles. Next he saw writings on the walls and a fine looking lady in the corner reading something out of a book. He tried to struggle out of his chair he was tied too and then tried magic but felt a powerful force pulling weaker and weaker the more he tried.

The woman turned around and smirked at Eragon, to which he noticed her auburn red hair and saw that she had one blue eye and one emerald green eye. Her hair flowed freely down around her and goes down her to the small of her back and the only thing she wore was a sapphire dress with no straps but tight on her and pushed her bosom up to add to her appearance. Her beauty is that of Arya's in which no man could ever look away to which Arya might be quite jealous of her and Eragon.

"Nice try rider, but you may find my power much greater than your but more than my masters I'm afraid." She says sassily.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Eragon asked angrily.

"Oh please don't make me the bad guy, only my master makes me do this…honestly I would have been much nicer to you…or I could make you pain much more comfortable, would you like that?" She says calmly.

Eragon eyes her suspiciously and keeps his mouth shut for a few moments.

She sits on his lap facing him moving his hair the way she sees fitting while Eragon pulls his head back in anger and commitment to Arya.

"I know about your little ambush and attempts to escape, all are futile…but you don't have to worry about a special person…" She says as she gets up and goes to one of the corners across from Eragon.

She waves her hands and Arya appears tied up and gagged trying to call out to Eragon but to no avail and tears flow down her cheeks. The woman slaps Arya across her cheek leaving a huge bruise and make Arya shut up, Eragon tries another time to untangle him self but still doesn't work.

"Don't worry she be fine, but you on the other hand may not see the light of day." She said looking over at Eragon grinning happily.

As she comes over to Eragon she suddenly stops and rolls her eyes obviously forgetting something.

"Please forgive my manners, I've neglected to give my name to you; you may call me Mistress Sarah or Sarah for short." She says waving her hand again and Arya disappears.

Eragon spits in her eye causing her to flinch and raise a hand to smack Eragon stops for a few seconds studying Eragon's mad face then goes through with it making him turn his head with the impact.

"Please don't make me angry, I like my subject healthy for their treatments." She says hopelessly.

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
